Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis
by valenelle
Summary: Jack and Angelica get married by mistake. Following the events of On Stranger Tides as they experience an adventure to Atlantis. Meet Angelica's mother in law - Jack's mother, who is not so fond of the new Mrs Sparrow.
1. Siempre estoy soñando en ti

A/N:** I know what you are thinking - "What is Valenelle doing? Already three stories in progress and now a new one before even finishing the others first?" I already have three stories in progress, right now focusing though on one in particular - A Spanish Lullaby, since it is not far from ending. But I've got lots of things in school which makes it hard to find time to write. I do write of course but it takes more time than I prefer... However, I remembered that I had this story in a map. I wrote this a year ago but debated whether to post it or not. I thought that it could entertain you until I will post a new chapter for A Spanish Lullaby, A man from apartment 512 and Ruling the Wind and Tides. **

**This story focus more on romance and humor. Of course there is adventure, but I wanted to have a little 'lighter' story. **

**Yes, this is another takeout of what could happen after On Stranger Tides. I really hope you'll like this one!**

Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. **

Summery:_** Jack and Angelica get married by mistake. Following the events of On Stranger Tides as they experience an adventure to Atlantis. Meet Angelica's mother in law - Jack's mother, who is not so fond of the new Mrs Sparrow.**_

* * *

**Chapter I - Estoy soñando de ti**

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

_**Cádiz, Spain**_

Even though the afternoon sun shone over the costal town, torches were still lit on the walls along the streets. The nightfall would soon occur and then the town would be pitch dark, except for the flames that danced on shadowed walls.

Captain Jack Sparrow and his loyal first mate, also friend, Joshamee Gibbs strolled together among the houses. Usually, they'd get noticed barely moments later after setting anchor in a harbour. But in Cádiz, the population seemed to be too busy and excited over something else to even take a note of the appearance of Jack and Gibbs.

"Are ye sure it be here?" Gibbs asked for what must have been the hundredth time. The chubby man half jogged next to Jack to keep up with the fast and determined pace the captain held.

"'Course I am. Red Ruby was in the harbour."

Gibbs still was not convinced. It did not matter that Edward Teague's vessel was in town. Jack's father was like a ghost. Coming from nowhere at one moment, then be gone in the next. Gibbs had witnessed it several times, thus nothing really told him that Mr Teague had not aready left when they reached the correct bar.

"Last time I met him-."

Jack was interrupted by a man that pushed passed him on the crowded street. "Move out of the way!" he barked irritated and disappeared behind some people. Jack's eyebrows rose and he turned to Gibbs to try again. "Last time I met me dad, he told me-."

Once again he was cut off by a shove from another stressed mister. He was pushed against a woman that immediately yelped out of fear of the ambusher. Before Jack had time to excuse himself, her apparent husband was all over Jack, probably believing he had fiddled with her.

They rolled all over the street whilst the crowd of people formed to a circle around the two fighting men.

"Jack?" Gibbs exclaimed and tried to help his friend out. But he was only kicked in the stomach from either Jack or the other man; he couldn't tell by the tangle of legs and arms.

"Gibbs? Get this man off me!" Jack demanded from somewhere under the man in irritation.

"Aye, aye, capt'n."

Gibbs managed to get a hold on Jack's arm and pulled in it. On his way up, Jack gave a final kick to the other man that also was dragged backwards, eventually held back by others. He spit angrily at Jack.

"¡Eres un bastardo!" he yelled, face red of anger.

Jack shared a confused look with Gibbs but then hurried away from the angered people.

"Wonder what's wrong with this town?" Gibbs questioned out loud.

Jack readjusted his leather hat before opening his mouth to respond, but left it agape when he instead heard two chatting women answer them.

"Could you possibly believe Vivienne, that the duke finally will marry?" the fatter one asked, surprising both Jack and Gibbs that she spoke in English. The other one shook her head.

"It's unbelievable! Who'd want to marry that old, fat mister? Surely I wouldn't!" she responded.

"But I can't wait to see the woman who will! A Spanish beauty they say she shall be."

Jack threw Gibbs a glance. Perhaps that was the reason there were so many people around?

"If so, at that younger age they claim – she must be a wench!" the taller and thinner woman commented.

Jack stopped tracks and balanced on his toes, trying to watch over the crowd of people. Without even considering anything else, Gibbs snatched Jack away from there.

"No time for that, Jack."

Giving him a glare from the corner of his eyes, Jack then followed Gibbs through the boodle. They rounded a corner and managed to get into an alley.

"So, what needed to be said," Jack began whilst they crossed the narrowed alley. "M'dad told me last time that in the church La Iglesia Madrugada," he continued, pronouncing the Spanish words in a very English way. "There's a map. _The_ bloody map we be looking for."

Gibbs then turned to Jack as they reached the end of the alley. "The map we'll show Mr Teague?"

"Aye, Dad wants to point out the directions, but we be needin' to get it firstly."

Nodding understandingly, Gibbs looked over Jack's shoulder while Jack tried to locate where they were. Gibbs read the letters on a building behind Jack that looked like being a church.

"What did ye say the church's name was?"

"La Iglesia Madrugada. Gibbs! Do ye use yer ears?" Jack blurted out in a questioning frustration, but Gibbs only tapped his shoulder. He then pointed over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around and faced the well-built church, decorated with embellishments, engravings in the stones and a big cross on top of the tower's roof. Bells were visible in the open area at the top of the tower as well.

They were standing next to the wicket. With a big space between the metal bars it was made of, it caused anyone who passed it to have a view into the backyard of the church.

"Come on," Jack urged and kicked the wicket in, completely breaking the lock that fell to the ground with a clinging sound.

"What if we have to dig?" Gibbs asked and gestured to the ground. "Maybe Blackbeard buried the map."

"That's preposterous. He'd have no time for that," Jack explained and reached the backdoor. He pulled in the handle and with an audible creek, it opened. Gibbs shrugged and joined him inside the room.

* * *

With the white gown on, Angelica glowed in the reflection of the mirror put in front of her. The frame reached almost from ceiling to floor, letting the bride have a complete image of herself.

Her embroidered white veil reached far behind her back to the tail of the dress, and her dark brown eyes studied her position carefully.

"It's time, Miss Teach," a lady-in-waiting told Angelica and helped her put the other part of the veil over her face to cover it.

Angelica shot one last glance in the mirror, wondering what she was doing. Trying to come up with an useful escape route, she eventually figured it was impossible by all of the lady-in-waiting that always pursued her like shadows. Even if no manacles hung tightened around her wrists, she felt like it but in freer environment.

Hesitatingly, she followed maids and ladies-in-waiting through the hallways down to the doorway. The chamber inside was big with high ceiling and lots of benches were the wedding guests sat, discussing and gossiping in their great mood. As soon as a fatter lady had noticed Angelica, she began hushing the others and they all silenced as they turned to the bride in the doorway.

One final time, Angelica looked over her shoulder, scanning the hallway for a window she could flee through. But there was none nearby, and the other women that worked for her future-husband were practically surrounding her sides and crowding the space behind her. One of them gave her a light shove, directing her to take a step forward into the spotlight.

Carefully Angelica began walking down the aisle, feeling both frightened and nervous. Whispers were heard from almost every single finer lady that sat among the guests with a content expression, smirking at Angelica whose face was covered by the veil. She had to try to see between the embroidery.

Approaching the altar, she examined the Desgraciado that she was about to marry. A fat, rich man that had bought her from the Englishmen. Apparently, he had a major influence in Cádiz as well. Perhaps it would be better for her children at least. She made a face behind the veil when the thought passed her mind. Babies? With that man? She had never felt so disgusted as she did that moment.

No one precisely cared about her opinions, since without her approval or preparation; the priest awakened her nightmare to face the reality, which instead was a living one.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Don Ricardo de la Vega and Miss Angelica Teach in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into…,"

The priest went on with the speech and it made Angelica's vision blur. Not by watery eyes, but because of the dizziness that increased, weakening both her mind and body. Any moment later, she could bet she'd have a blackout from her throbbing heart that pounded way faster than it should.

"…If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

An open offer. Deep in hope someone would shout out their disapproval, Angelica knew that would not happen. She herself could have separated her trembling lips and call out how much she just wanted to be a run-away bride for the moment – but then she'd only get herself killed. The firm and deciding information Don Ricardo de la Vega had told her yesterday still echoed in her mind. About how he'd torture her if she tried to escape or wriggle out of the situation. She had been bought by him – and she was his as long as it pleased him.

"Do you, Miss Angelica Teach; take Don Ricardo de la Vega to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; to be faithful to your husband until death parts you?"

Wanting nothing more than to reply 'no', she still spoke the forced opposite. "I do."

Without reading the sentences, the priest continued with the vows for Don Ricardo. After spending so many hours with saying those vowels, he had quite learnt them and instead examined the chamber with an empty look, his mind somewhere else. Then, for the first time, he turned his head back down into the text as he rambled.

"…For better and for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health…"

* * *

Gibbs wandered next to Jack. Both of them kept viewing the rooms which doorways they passed. Somewhere there must be some kind of a room where they could find that infernal map. They were soon out of time. As soon as possible, they needed to head downtown and meet up with Edward Teague before he left.

"Jack. I am not so sure this map is 'round," he told Jack.

"'Course it's 'round here!" Jack confirmed as they entered another room. He then laid his eyes upon a door with a padlock and pointed to it. "It might be in there? A lock is made for to hide secrets."

Gibbs shook his head disbelievingly. "Are ye certain?"

"I am."

The chubbier man folded his arms. "How do ye have knowledge it in fact exists?" he pointed out as if it would not.

Jack rolled his eyes while trying to break the lock on the door. Gibbs began searching among some shelves with bibles.

"I just know."

"Have ye seen it?"

When Jack did not answer, Gibbs' mistrusting suspicion increased. Without feeling need of repeating the question, he sighed. "I do not believe it exists," he eventually said in a determined voice, while opening a bible to see what the infamous book really was about. He flipped several pages.

Raising the tone to a higher level? Well, Jack could do that as well! Annoyed, he succeeded to break the lock and opened the door.

"I do not believe it exists," Gibbs said again, now in a much louder level than before and shook his head. How big were the chances of that atlas truly existing? None he knew had seen it.

"Well," Jack muttered and turned to Gibbs while backing into the new room he had broken himself into. "I do!" he articulated overly loudly.

* * *

The voice seemed familiar to Angelica, and it absolutely did not belong to Don Ricardo. She glanced to her to-be husband and observed his astonished expression. Then she heard whispers and gasps coming from the guests behind her.

But the priest had only heard the declaration and continued with the speech.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Hold on!" Don Ricardo barked at the same time as Jack jumped around to see where he was. Apparently, he had entered some kind of a mob again. But this time, people were well dressed and seemed to celebrate something. It did not take long for him to figure out it was a wedding. By the fancy clothes and fine guests, he soon realized it was _the_ wedding everybody downtown spoke of.

Don Ricardo pointed to Jack in an order for his guards to capture the intruder that had come out of a door beside the altar.

"Repeat the vows," he then demanded the priest.

The priest looked up for once and took a bewildered look around the salon, witnessing how the intruder stomped around between the seats with two clumsy chubbier guards on his heels, trying to catch him. Instead, they ended up falling over the guests' legs and tripping over every obstacle.

"I cannot do that," the priest replied. "He accepted and I've already pronounced these to be husband and wife."

Don Ricardo grabbed the fabric on the priest in an upset motion. "REPEAT THEM! You pronounced my future wife together with that scum!" he yelled and pointed at the pirate man that now jumped on the backrests of the benches, causing the ladies to scream in fright while the men tried to be brave and capture him.

"Hold on!" Jack suddenly said and stopped tracks, realizing that they were talking about him. He looked confused with a finger held up. "I'm not married am I?"

Indeed Angelica recognized that voice. She whirled around and lifted her veil over her head. More like threw it over her head in fact. Her eyes met the sight of Jack and she inhaled soundly. And so did the ladies that stared at her with jealously.

One of the guests, a rich lady turned to her best friend and said something that was supposed to be a whisper but still was heard all over the chamber. "So the rumor _is_ true! She is even far more beautiful than the words described."

Jack gazed down to Angelica who was further away at the altar while the two guards reached out for him, still trying to climb over some guests that sat on the benches.

"Good afternoon darlin'," he greeted her with a flirtatious grin and lifted his hat in a greeting gesture. "Lookin' lovely, luv. Like always."

Angelica had no time to answer, and frankly she could not. She was rigid like a stone of shock. Never had something surprised her that much.

Don Ricardo took the event into his own hands after understanding his two guards would never enmesh the man who apparently had stolen his to-be-wife.

He pulled out a sword from a lancer's belt and pointed it to Jack, ready to fight him. Gladly, Jack jumped down from the bench while pulling out his own.

"Mistake, mate," he told Don Ricardo that only laughed.

"We'll see," he responded and began swinging his sword to Jack while the captain fought him back. Chaos burst out among the guests when the women in their terrified mood panicked and crowded to get out of the church and some men did the same while others tried to get a hand on Jack, which was quite impossible. He jumped on benches, strolled around the room and swung himself across the room with a hold onto the chandelier that hung down from the high ceiling.

Angelica watched the scene play in front of her very intently. Turning to the priest, she noticed his astonished expression. "What's going to happen now?"

He tapped her shoulder friendly. "Child of God," he began with compassion. "I cannot remarry you. You are married to that mister now."

* * *

**A/N: Please understand why I cannot update the other stories for a while. This story can be updated more regularly since I have it finished on my laptop. Only thing I need to do is editing. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I do remember how much work I did put into it a year ago (when I wrote this story). I would be delighted if you left a review with your opinion/s. :) Until next time, beloved readers!**


	2. Besando mis labios

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it very much! I've decided to post a new chapter of this story every Friday, if that sounds good to you. **

* * *

**Chapter II - ****Besando mis labios **

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

Together with the royal court, Angelica and Don Ricardo sat around a large round table in the dining room. The priest also joined the circle and they had discussed for hours of what they could do.

The royal court had tried to make a deal with him, bribe him so that the wedding ceremony could take place again – but he refused as a faithful and trusty catholic.

"The scripts say carefully that it is against the rules."

A lord from Madrid stood up. "The script does not have a say for us. The script is for the people, not for first class."

Knowing it usually was true, the priest still shook his head. "I'm aware of that child, but I cannot break the rules. Even so if I have to face the gallows, I would never have courage to disappoint the lord almighty."

The man sat down frustrated. Something had to be done before the next day, when the rumor would be spread all over the town.

"That can be fixed," Don Ricardo spoke dangerously calmly without any regression shown. All faced him. Even Angelica.

"You wouldn't kill a priest, would you?" she asked.

Don Ricardo turned angrily to the woman next to him and grabbed Angelica's jawline in his firm hand, pressing his fingers into her jaw. He pulled her head closer to him.

"Do not tell me what to do and what to _not _do – woman!" he then pushed her back with such strength she stumbled in the chair. "Go to your room! And I will be there soon, having my wedding night as planned."

The priest looked strictly to Don Ricardo. "This woman now belongs to that intruder who ruined the wedding. It's against God's law for you to claim her as yours. Only that Mister who married her can do so."

* * *

Downtown in the pub _Plaza Ribereño_, were Jack and his father. They sat in front of each other around a table in the darkness. Only light came from the torches that were nailed along the walls.

Wenches and men were all around the room, cheering and toasting everything they possibly could salute. The bottles of alcohol clinking in the air with the vibe of woman's laughter made Jack feel quite comfortable.

He took a sip from his rum and called for Gibbs that just entered the pub. "Oi, Gibbs!"

When Jack and his father were in sight for the first mate, he approached them and plopped down on a chair to the table. He unfolded the map over the table.

"Mr Teague. Jack," he greeted them both. He immediately waved for a waitress to fetch him a bottle which he opened in an instant. "Ye escaped."

Jack looked at Gibbs, expression beaming of pride.

"Escaped what?" Edward asked amused.

"His own wedding," Gibbs said.

Edward's eyebrows rose. "You don't say." He looked at Jack with an expression that revealed he was waiting for him to explain.

Jack gave them a look. "So, where were we?" he asked, deciding to head back to the conversation and avoid what he did wanted to ignore.

Edward Teague leaned backwards into the backrest with a content expression, glancing once in a while to the map.

"To find the chest you shall sail to Atlantis."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Atlantis?"

Edward nodded. "Aye. This map is of a castle where the chest is buried, in Atlantis."

Jack's eyebrow quirked. "Blackbeard demolished a castle to bury a chest?"

Nodding, Edward declared it was true. "He did. Nobody was supposed to find it."

"Then why inventing it?" Gibbs asked.

"Wanted to give his son a free key as ruler of the seas, but instead he had a daughter and buried the treasure."

Jack who had listened carefully to what his dad told him spoke up. "Why can't Angelica be the ruler?" A knot in his stomach twisted when he thought of her. He turned to Gibbs in a questioning way. He gave Jack a nod, telling him that it wasn't just a daydream or nightmare, depending on how he wanted to see it.

"Your wife?" Edward snapped Jack's attention. "Because she is a woman," he answered.

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And how could ye know that?"

His dad in his elder days, only grinned knowingly at his son, flashing some golden old teeth. "The whole town is speaking of how a pirate captain ruined the wedding ceremony by marrying himself to the future first-lady. Since it was Miss Angelica I knew you wouldn't keep your hands off her."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not you too," he muttered and waved to a waitress to serve him another bottle of rum. She handed him a bottle with a flirty smile and Jack reflected it. When he turned back to ask Edward some more question; he noticed that the seat was empty. Gibbs only shrugged.

"Like a ghost," he stated.

"Well then," Jack said and stood up, adjusted his hat. "There's something I need to do. I'll see ye on the Pearl tomorrow morning. Prepare for departure."

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Aye, aye, capt'n."

Swinging the rodeo doors open, Jack entered the late evening of Cádiz. Horse hooves smattered on the stone street and soon a cart appeared with two horses running. Jack held up a bag filled with coins, immediately gaining the person who ruled the reins to make a stop.

"Do ye know where Don Ricardo…," Jack's sentence died when he was lost of words.

"Don Ricardo de la Vega?" the man asked who sat on top of the cart with the reins in his hands. "The lord?" he spoke with an accent.

"Aye. De la Vega it is. Could ye take me there in exchange of this?" he raised the bag higher. The man nodded eagerly.

"Sí, señor."

And with that, it only took moments until the cart stopped at the outskirts of the town. It was a territory with finer, exclusive houses, Jack could tell. Mansions large as ships were built on marvellous gardens with a fence keeping outsiders out of there.

Jack threw the man the bag and waited until he had disappeared before he began trying to unlock the lock of the wicket. This time, it was way harder than it had been back at the church. So instead, he climbed over the fence and hurried over the garden to the house wall. He had spotted an open window and crawled up to it with a help of an ivy that grew along the wall. A candle was placed on the windowsill, which he didn't notice. Unsmooth as he was, while falling down to the floor; he also brought the lit candle along with him, setting the carpet on fire. He rushed over to the bed, snatched the cloths and tried to extinguish the fire but it only caused the sheets to receive flames as well. Giving up, he opened the door and poked his head down to check the hallway out.

A maid stood outside an open door further down the hallway. She seemed to talk to someone by the lips moving, but Jack couldn't hear by the subdued tone she used.

"Yes, Lady Angelica," she then added and closed the door. As did Jack, just in time for the maid to not notice him or the smoke that began filling the room. As soon as her steps had passed him on the other side of the door, his door flung open whilst he hurried over to the room Angelica apparently was in.

He knocked on it.

"Come in," she replied from inside the room. The maid who just left had helped her into the gown she was supposed to wear during her wedding night together with Don Ricardo. Obviously, he didn't care that they truly weren't married, much to the priest's dismay.

A couple of times, she had taken a look over herself in the mirror, wondering what she was doing. Why she even didn't try to escape, even if she knew it was to no use. What would she do if she managed to? No ship at the harbour would recruit a woman and dressing up like a pirate would be too risky. Cádiz was after all not Tortuga and her as a pirate would get noticed. Not to mention how the whole population would look for her when Don Ricardo would notice her running away and he'd definitely put a prize on her head. She was not destined to leave that port. She was stuck, trapped. Yet married to… Jack? But still chained to the man who bought her.

Jack? What had he done in the church? She hadn't seen him in such a long time. Not since he marooned her on Sola Fide Beach. He had barely made it out of the doors in one piece. A torn shirt of Don Ricardo wasn't enough. Couldn't Jack have killed him at least?

Her eyes widened in the mirror when she saw Jack entering her room and closing the door behind him.

"So, what I had in mind for a wedding night," he commenced and tossed the hat aside.

Angelica spun around. "Jack?" she didn't know if she was relieved, angry or actually scared. "What are you doing here?"

Naturally, Angelica had always absorbed Jack's vision, but in an almost transparent gown, he practically had to stand still to not approach her, press her down into the mattress of the bed and do her big time.

She perceived his staring. "Jack?" she questioned, wondering if he'd answer her query.

Feeling himself growing more and more for every moment that passed him, he smirked at her and walked over to bed where he sat down. He hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Ye don't think I'd marry without receiving the goody-goody stuff, do ye?"

Angelica folded her arms. "Oh, please! We are not married. That was all a major mistake."

"Angelica?" Don Ricardo called from the hallway.

Jack jumped up from the bed and met Angelica's panicking eyes.

"Here," she ushered him and lifted the sheet from the edge of the bed, guiding him down below the it. "Hold on!" she shouted to Don Ricardo.

Several seconds passed by until Jack's feet had disappeared under the bed. "Angelica!"

"Coming!" she reassured him and hurried over to open the door while throwing glances over her shoulder back to the bed. A bit scared Jack might be visible if the idiot would poke his head out by his annoying curiosity.

Unlocking the door, Don Ricardo stormed into the room with three ladies-in-waiting behind. All of them placed themselves further away to not bother the lord.

He cleared his throat loudly and straightened his back. "The priest does not change his mind. You are married from this day til forever with that peasant."

Angelica looked confused at Don Ricardo. "What?" Then, what would happen to her?

Don Ricardo avoided her phrase and just continued informing her what he had in mind. "Your belongings will be packed tomorrow and then we'll sell you off," and with that, he left the room followed by the staff.

When the door closed, Angelica sighed and backed to the bed where she sat down. She would be sold to someone else. This time, probably to slavery or so since she was married. Nobody wanted a married woman if she wasn't at least a widower.

Jack crawled out from below the bed. "Sell you?"

This time, it was Angelica who ignored replying. She was deep in thought of how she could bring herself out of this new situation. Jack took the note and began touching things in the room after noticing how decorated it was with luxury junk.

"Now, what are ye going to do, luv?" he asked and poked at a widget he found on a desk.

Angelica shrugged slightly. "I have no idea. I might get bought by a French and move to Paris. Or some farmer from New England that need a slave."

Jack stopped actions abruptly and gave her a look. Without hesitating, he opened a drawer to a bureau and began pulling out clothes.

"Explain your actions," she stated confused as she followed his moves with her gaze. "Jack?"

"Now," Jack replied, threw her a glance and scanned the room. "…When ye be rightfully me wife, I be doing nothing wrong when I tell you to join me on the Pearl."

_If_ Angelica had heard that sentence before… She felt like having some kind of déjà vu from late evenings and nights at the convent. He had nagged about her joining him for adventures on the Pearl until she finally had accepted his offer.

Angelica snorted. "Over my dead body."

Then a knocking sound caused them both to make a jump by surprise. "Miss Angelica," it was a lady-in-waiting who stood on the other side of her bedroom door. "There are already rumours that a rich German has left an offer for you."

The footsteps faded away when the lady-in-waiting went down the hallway without even caring about Angelica's reply. Not odd at all, since she didn't have a say in anything.

When she let her eyes travel from the door to Jack, she saw him looking at her as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Do ye have a bag for the clothes?"

* * *

The chilly air caused Angelica to shiver when she reached the pier together with Jack. He had carried two suitcases and she herself had taken a bag along with her. Sneakily, they had climbed out the window, or more likely – jumped out of it. Firstly, Jack had climbed down to the ground and she had fetched him the heavy suitcases with the clothes and other costliness she had stolen. Then, she had heard Don Ricardo walk down the hallway towards her room and panicked, crashing into Jack on the ground a brief second later.

Jack walked behind her over the boarding plank to the Pearl. On the acquainted deck, Angelica took a long look over it and realized it looked just like it always had. She looked over her shoulder to Jack, who nodded in the direction of a door, which she knew led to his cabin.

She followed him to it and let him open it for her.

"So where will you sleep?" she asked.

Jack walked passed her and dropped the suitcases on a dirty couch. Of course it was not cleaned and new when rough and mad pirate captains had crashed the room for years.

"Here."

Angelica smiled and shook her head, denouncing what he said. "For real Sparrow. Where is the cabin you will sleep in? Beside this one?"

Jack held his arms out to demonstrate where he would sleep. "_Here_."

Angelica's happy face fell. "No way I'll sleep in the same room as you."

"Not even as my wife?" a smirking Jack asked and passed her on his way out to deck. Angelica's eyes followed his moves.

"Please don't call me that. This is just a nightmare I hope I'll wake up from soon."

Jack waved with his hand in the air as if he waved off the statement, all the while keeping his back to her, walking towards the boarding plank. When he had disappeared back to the pier with Angelica left in the doorway, she heard someone clear his throat. She jumped by surprise and turned to the right where she laid her eyes upon another version of a Jack. An elder one. The familiarities were undeniable and the knowing smirk he had disclosed their filiations.

The man stood on another large boat that had set anchor beside the Pearl. His pirate hat, symbolizing the captain-position was naturally on top of his head.

"Ah, ye be the lass?" he asked with a wry smile, showing golden teeth just like any other man that had spent too many years out on the sea.

Angelica looked wonderingly at him. "The lass?"

"_The_ lass."

Angelica gave him an odd look, not comprehending what he was saying.

"Oh," he excused himself and wiped his obvious mucky hand on his coat. Then he reached out for her with his hand open, gesturing for her to shake it. "Captain Edward Teague. I heard a part of your little argument with my Jackie."

Angelica tried to hold back a laughter that partly managed to get heard from deep down her throat. _Jackie?_

Then she approached him and shook hand. "Angelica Te…ee…each?" she more questioned than presented herself. "I actually don't know what to say nowadays except for Angelica."

Edward gave her a wink. "Dangerous name to a dangerous lass, daughter-in-law."

She smiled broadly for some strange reason, but found herself extremely fond of the old man. For once, a Sparrow seemed to have some common sense. A person that she would love to have around, like a protecting father that would help her stay away from hazardous people.

"Lately I be finding lots of rum!" Gibbs exclaimed in the conversation he had as he boarded the ship, causing Angelica to spin around to see where the voice came from.

As soon as Gibbs saw the Miss, he stopped tracks and glanced at Jack. "Ye did not?" he let out.

Jack gave him a push to shut up and continue to his quarters. He later on waved at her to head for her cabin and gave his dad a nod.

"Bye Dad."

Edward smiled at his son and nodded towards Angelica that closed the door to the cabin after her.

"The lass from Seville?"

Jack looked irritated and tiredly at his dad. "It might be."

The grin grew wider on Edward whilst he smirked at Jack. "Fair well then. Take care of her this time. You might not want another La Martinique."

"Saint Dominic, Dad," Jack corrected before squinting. "How do ye even know this?"

Turning around and moving up to the helm of Red Rubin, Jack could only merely hear what his dad said. "Rumours have an ability of spreading faster than the wind."

With that final say, Jack strolled to a chamber where he met Gibbs inside. Joshamee was standing beside a table, musingly rubbing his jaw when he gazed over the unfolded map.

"Found a proper way yet?"

Without looking up, Gibbs pointed at an island on the map which was bigger than most of the others. Jack had drawn a circle around it.

"This way around those two islands will make it easier for us to reach Atlantis, without losing half the crew. None sails that heading," Jack said.

Gibbs smiled. "Then we choose it. Wouldn't want to encounter others, would we."

Doing nothing but agreeing, Jack groaned something for a response. "Set the heading for the night."

Looking up, Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

Jack left the room and went straight to his quarters. He grinned by the sight of Angelica. _His wife_. If she would carry the title, she might as well live up to it.

There she sat in her typical pirate attire on a chair turned to a desk. Corset tight around her waist, loose white shirt and loose pants. A mirror was placed on the desk, leaning against the wall. A comb was brushing along her long hair whilst she reflected herself. Meeting each others' gaze in the mirror, Angelica smirked.

"Not even in your dreams, Sparrow," she knew very well what he had in mind.

He grinned playfully when she turned around and he approached her slowly. "How is it we'll be fully wedded without the obvious claiming that be needed done has not been executed, darling?"

His way of using those sweet nicknames only revealed his intentions even more. He stared down at her position in the chair.

"It's true you interrupted the wedding ceremony. Which I am more than thankful for, but if possibilities are on our side; we can get this marriage annulled."

"Annulled?"

"Yes."

Jack frowned. "As in other terms we are not going to fulfill the vows we agreed to in the church?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd do anything to skip having a… wife."

Jack shrugged. "'Course it be not my deepest wish but receiving constant satisfying moments is something I find very fitting."

On her way to the bed, her hand pushed his chest to teasingly shove him back a bit. He lost his balance for a brief moment and had to take a step backwards while his amused eyes followed her movements. "Easy, luv."

She had to struggle to keep her smile from breaking lose on her face. Carefully she sat down on the bed and began taking of her shoes.

"I suggest you'll sleep on the couch," she suggested with a nod to the furniture further away in the room.

As if he hadn't heard her clearly, he made a look of listening more intently. "You suggest me to _what?_" sarcasm was clear in his tone.

The last boot fell off and she straightened her back. "My guess is that the floor doesn't seem equal comfortable."

He didn't know if he should laugh at her statement. Did she really believe he'd sleep anywhere but in his big soft bed?! No, no, he knew her. She just did it to test his buttons, and he would not let her win.

"With that corset 'round your slim waist, nothing will make me dismiss the bed."

Her eyebrow quirked. She followed his motions around the bed to the other side. He blew out the candlelight and sat down on the edge of the bed, kicked the shoes off. Figuring out nothing would make her sleep alone in the large tempting mattress, she eventually gave up with her staring and lay down as far from him as possible in the bed.

* * *

******A/N: Okay, I am pretty sure you are rolling your eyes right now and think you can predict the whole story - but I would say no to that ;) Anyway, any thoughts of this chapter? :) Until next time!**


	3. Acariciando mi piel

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I like hearing your opinion and what you want to see in my fanfictions, so it is always great to read what you have to say! And I appreciate it that you take your time to review. **

**I decided to upload a little earlier this time. **

* * *

**Chapter III - ****Acariciando mi piel **

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

"Sparrow! You imbécil idiota! (Idiotic imbecile)"

Gibbs watched in the binocular how his friend once again abandoned his wife. Jack lifted her cave-man style over his shoulder and walked up on the spot of land. Sola Fide Beach, the exact same island he had marooned her on before. When he put the hollering Spanish woman down, she immediately punched him in the stomach and took off towards the dinghy. For a moment Gibbs lowered his binocular a bit anxious. Jack better be the one returning to the ship. He had no wishes in having a clear angered Angelica onboard the Pearl. He truthfully feared her.

Hovering after the escaping woman, Jack managed bringing her down onto the ground. Placing himself on top of her, he had to grin down at her apparent fury. "You bastard! Why did you even save me in the first place?!" she struggled against him and referred to him taking her from the man that had wanted to marry her.

For a brief moment Jack had to shut his eyes by how her movements affected his manhood that was pressed against her twisting body. Bloody woman always made him turned on.

Managing to punch Jack in the stomach again and almost releasing herself out of his grip, Jack snatched her wrist and pressed it down into the chilly sand. "No, ye will stay here, luv."

"Why are you doing this?" she kept struggling against him but to no avail.

When feeling she was almost out of energy, Jack pulled her up. With a firm hold around her wrists, he guided her towards a tree. She fought weakly against him when he tied her around the palm tree.

"Ye'd be a danger for me to have around," he explained and tightened the knot. By her wondering eyes, he added. "Ye still hate me."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, I stopped hating you when an apple grew from a mango tree on the 30th of February."

Jack grinned wryly. Really? She had stopped hating him?

Angelica did not lie, and it did affect his ego. Yet, he had absolute no plans in having her on the Pearl. He knew how things would end - either him dead or her having a miniature of him within a short amount of time. And that could just not occur.

And again she watched him leave her, ropes tight enough around her wrists to let her escape them just after it would be too late for her to join Jack.

When she managed to wriggle out of them, Jack was already boarding the Pearl. He stood on the railing and lifted his head in some sort of a goodbye to her. That was her so-called husband.

* * *

Already two hours had been spent in Tortuga behind a desk. Jack was leaning backwards with the chair, keeping the balance on the two back legs of it, spinning a bottle lazily in his hands. Gibbs was sitting rather firmly beside him in front of the desk. He held a feather in his hand and a paper was put in front of him. Several names were already noted but they still kept recruiting in case someone great would pop up.

"And what be yer purpose of joining Captain Jack Sparrow's crew?" Gibbs interviewed.

The muddy and intoxicated man slurred his answer. "I be a master at navigating."

Gibbs eyebrows rose.

"It be true. Once I was a privateer and worked for the King of England," he went on. It could be all a lie, but Gibbs decided to tighten his pencil.

"And ye name be?"

"Owen Whitfield," by Gibbs look, the man corrected himself. "Or White Owie as most pirates call me."

Giving him an approving nod, the man left the line of men who also wanted to be recruited.

When Gibbs looked up the next time, opening his mouth to shout out 'Next', he instead left it hang open without uttering a word.

"Hello, little Jackie."

The voice caused Jack to lose his balance and stabilize the chair. He looked at the person nicknaming him. "Mummy?" he questioned astonished.

A curvy woman with a corset that made her look even curvier, stood in front of them. Her black hair was long and kohl framed her brown eyes beautifully. Her black eyelashes were long and it was not strange at all that those had seduced Mr Teague all those years ago. She wore no pants or boots like a common pirate lady, but a dress and low heels.

"Caroline?" Gibbs let out shocked. "Mrs Teague," he cleared his throat.

Before none had reacted, Caroline rounded the desk and pulled up Jack into a motherly embrace.

"My little baby!" she kissed him all over the face, causing him to make a face.

By embarrassment he felt uncomfortable with her public affection. It ruined his reputation.

While pulling apart, Jack scanned the area to see how the previous long line of men who wanted to be recruited began leaving one by one. He did not blame them. He would have done the same.

"And Joshamee!" Caroline exclaimed and hugged the astonished Gibbs. He remembered Caroline well. "My little Joshie!" she pinched his cheek sweetly.

The loving moment did not last long. Sharp nails found their way to their earlobes where she pinched them both.

"Ow!" both the captain and his first mate burst out and made a face in pain. Caroline did not seem to let go.

"Where have you boys been?! You've been gone for years!" she accused them and pulled back and forth in their earlobes, causing them to whine by the hurt.

"Mummy-."

"Mrs Teague-."

The men whined in pain and it caused Caroline to frown. "Now off we go to the ship!" She left no room for them to come with inventions, however the two pirates continuously whined on their way down to the port.

* * *

**_Sola Fide Beach_**

Sola Fide Beach. Seeing that it was a well visited 'trade-route' like Jack had regarded it as, it was not a big shock when the Satisfaction made port just off the spot of land, an excuse to treat it like a well fed island. Satisfaction with its captain was not someone nor something to play with.

There was no place for Angelica to hide when the crew rowed up on shore. Truthfully she had been asleep and was completely defenceless when the sudden voice took her off guard. When she stirred in her sleep, she felt something shadow the sun that later had shown up between the palm trees and disturbed her sleep. She had simply been too exhausted to move and inch to settle her head in the shadows of a palm tree.

"Look who we have here?" a crewmember stated as Angelica realized the seriousness. By the looks she could tell that they were pirates and no gentle privateers.

From each side, two pirates pulled her up to stand whilst the captain made his appearance. He watched Angelica, perhaps a little too long for her liking.

"Ms Angelica Teach," he said to himself. Then he questioned her. "Or should I say Mrs Sparrow?"

Her disgusted and disapproving eyes glared right at the captain.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

The captain had a leather hat, golden chains around his neck and golden jewellery around his scratched fingers that appeared to have been working hard out on the seas for way too long. Rubies and emeralds framed the rings and when the captain let out a chuckle, his dirty yellow, more correctly; _brown_ teeth were shown for the world to see. His coat looked rather expensive though and Angelica knew at once that this was no regular pirate captain she had in front of her.

"Captain Henry Morgan," he presented himself.

She shook her head once. "Impossible. He is dead since many years ago."

Captain Morgan shared a glance with a crewmember before giving her a wry smile. "Ever heard of ghosts?" he asked her as if she was a child. "Or about returning from the dead?"

Swallowing, Angelica decided to not answer his quest.

The captain snapped his fingers. "Bring her to my quarters."

* * *

_**The Pearl**_

"So, Jackie, where are we going?"

Caroline was sitting finely in a lounger she had demanded a few new recruited pirates bring aboard. With a fan she breezed her precious face. Two crewmembers stood on each side of her and held each a big palm tree leaf to cover her sun.

Hating how his mother called him by that name, Jack cleared his throat and shot a glance around him to see if anybody had heard. Luckily nobody had not, except for the two holding the leaves.

He would have loved to tell her to stop calling him that, and he had tried several times - but he just did not dare. She was after all his mother. Sometimes intimidating mother, yet loving, but always... fearful.

"Atlantis," he approached her side.

She glanced to him. "Oh, what a fascinating destination."

Jack frowned. "Ye've been there before?"

Caroline smiled. "Your father took me there once. Beautiful vistas and friendly people."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "How good then, aye?"

"And Jackie!" his mother called for him.

Jack's expression was filled with hopelessness as he swirled back around. "Yes, Mummy?"

"I have heard the lobsters around this area shall be tasty. Could you not order someone from your crew to fetch me some and cook for dinner?"

Surely it was a fine question that was being marked, but her words meant a statement. Rather an order for Jack to follow what slipped her mouth.

She saw his face and added sweetly. "I am really hungry, Jackie."

Rolling his eyes, Jack knew there was just another battle he could not fight against. "Fine, Mummy. Gibbs will fix ye some dinner."

When Jack had disappeared, Caroline smiled to the crewmen holding the palm tree leaves. "You see, Jackie and Joshie have always been so nice to me. I love my little boys," she moved her gaze towards the horizon with goo-goo eyes. She was on a giant ship together with her boys, her little sweethearts and she was treated like the queen she was. Life could not get any better.

* * *

**A/N: Weeell, that might be true for Caroline... Now you have met Mrs Teague, Jack's mother! She will be here for quite some time and I personally cannot wait until she meets Mrs Sparrow. **

**And a question for you guys: What do you say about a potential wedding night? **


	4. Abrazandome

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the feedback! **

**Even if I've left the window open for a possible wedding night, it does not mean it will happen anytime soon. Or it could. It could happen whenever and wherever in this story. And it could possibly not happen at all. It was not included in this (original) story so I'll have to see if I want to add one or not. **

**But I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter IV - ****Abrazandome**

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

Satisfaction was slightly larger than the Pearl. At least it was not all black and dark, but light as if the Englishmen themselves were under command of the King. Obviously Henry Morgan had stolen the giant vessel from the wealthy ones. And he kept stealing anything that attracted his vision.

At the moment - it was Angelica that held his interest.

With a glaring sight, she sat in a chair in front of a dining table. She was dressed in a red seductive dress with a much lower cleavage than she ever had used. The corset around her waist was too tight as well, but the ghost maids had forced her into it.

Henry Morgan was not the only one attending the dinner. His first mate and a few favorites from the crew also gathered around the table.

She could sense in the corner of her eyes how a man examined her with a hungry look. It made her feel disgusted.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked her and winked, gesturing to the seat beside her.

She gave him a look of disapproval. "Yes, and this too if you sit down."

The other pirates laughed and even the captain chuckled.

"She's feisty!" the first mate stated with slight excitement.

Henry Morgan only seemed entertained by her anger. Just like all men appeared to be, that with Jack included.

The man decided to try again. He sat down and tried to catch Angelica's attention that was fully on the golden glass of wine she held in her hand.

"I haven't seen ye anywhere before, poppet."

"Yes you have," she said and tore her gaze from the chalice for a brief moment to look at the man. "And that is why I stopped going there."

His expression fell as the words left her mouth. However the rest of the company laughed their heads off. "Oh, that be a fiery lady ye brought," one clapped the amused captain's shoulder.

"She shall be fun having 'round on the island."

Angelica's eyes widened as she turned to the captain for an answer. He saw her reaction and smirked at her. Although he did not answer. Instead, he waited for her to speak.

"What island?"

The captain sipped on his wine before shoving the glass into a crewmate. "Fill the glass!" When he turned back to Angelica, he wore an expression that revealed how he had absolute no mercy.

"I'll bring ye to my island."

"What island?" she asked.

The other mates quietened as they listened to their captain and Angelica converse. "And there ye will be among all other ladies I've brought there. My wives."

Angelica shook her head after a while. "I am already married," she protested.

Henry Morgan grinned wryly. "Then ye'll be my whore mistress like some others."

Swallowing, Angelica's gaze broke from Henry Morgan's. Her worried eyes were scanning the room discreetly in distress. She had to get out of there. Taking them all by the surprise, suddenly the ship was hit by a cannonball.

"We are being attacked!" the first mate burst out angered. Henry Morgan lifted his sword and hurried outside followed by his crewmen. Taking that opportunity, Angelica grabbed a knife and rushed over to the tiny high-placed window. She opened it and wriggled out of it due the fact she knew very well where the dinghies were. Deciding upon stealing the one closest to her, she climbed into it, groaning and huffing as she rolled over the edge. It was hard to cut the ropes off, especially when it was pitch dark and cannonballs frequently hit the ship, causing it to shake. When the last string was divided, the dinghy fell into the water. Quickly she grabbed a hold of the paddles and began rowing away from the two battling ships. When she was far away from them, she looked up to the sky to examine the stars. She had to get to Atlantis.

* * *

It happened when the bored Caroline, Mrs Teague was sitting on the railing in her dress. She was chatting with a crewman that was rather fond of her. Jack had given him threats several times about being too close to his beloved mummy, but then he realized it was nice to have someone keeping his mother busy from shouting and ordering Jack to do this and that. The company had suggested Caroline to fish, and she gladly sat there moments later, fishing while the wrinkly elder man kept her company.

They nearly fell into the water when Jack roared by pain. He swung the doors open from his cabin and rushed out on deck, just in time to see how a familiar voodoo doll hung in the fishing hook of Caroline's fishing rod. She seemed worried and stood at once to approach him.

"Jackie..?" she asked with anxiety and held her arms slightly open as if to embrace her son. Of all sudden, Jack felt no pain anymore. At least he did not show it. His mother _was not_ hugging him in front of everybody.

He lied in a happy mood. "I suddenly feel better-ouf!" he winced by the pain as the man took the voodoo doll of the hook, oblivious to what it did to Jack.

Jack snatched the doll harshly from him. "Give me that!" he snapped and marched back into his quarters to lock it in a box, without an explanation to anyone.

His thoughts were on the Mrs who's father made it. He had to admit he missed hearing the cursing in Spanish and he missed annoying her. At least that was what he told Gibbs. But he also missed other things. As when they were on each others' good sides. The warmth of her body, the caring love and flaming passionate intimate moments. He would never have left her there unless he knew how many people passed by. Someone would pick her up soon and she'd be fine. If he heard of another wedding, he'd just return and be a weddingcrasher for that day. She was after all legally his wife and belonged to nobody but him. Although, he had absolute no plans in bringing her back aboard. Truth be told, it made him nervous having her around. She did not only possess the power of being able to make him act like a fool for her, but he was profoundly worried something could happen to her.

Everybody had returned to their tasks when Jack stepped outside. Everybody except for Caroline. Her worried eyes revealed how he was not getting out of this without convincing her he was alright.

"Mummy, I be fine," he smiled wryly and she frowned.

"Let me blow where it hurt you," she persuaded.

"No." His answer was firm. But then he sat down and pulled up his pant leg for her to see the wound.

Her eyes widened. "What happened?!"

"The voodoo doll," he explained.

Caroline shook her head understandingly. Then she blew on his leg and immediately he felt much better.

Jack pulled down the fabrics back to stock it into the boot. Caroline went back to her lounger and lay down, at once gaining her two 'servants' by her side to cover her face with palm tree leaves. Jack himself remained in the chair in the shadows. Gibbs joined him and handed him a bottle of rum.

"Sun be shining. Can life get any better?" he asked aloud.

Jack fought on not coughing on the liquid that came wrong in his throat.

"More piracy be needin'."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "After we find Atlantis we will conquer every pueblo we sail by."

Jack made a sound in agreement.

Overhearing her boys conversation, Caroline spoke in a loud voice, directed to them. "I want a castle, Jackie."

Jack and Gibbs exchanged a glance before both rolled their eyes.

"A big one," Caroline kept dreaming. "A big white palace with golden furniture."

Upon seeing something in the water, Gibbs frowned and approached the railing. It was floating towards them.

"Oi, Sparrow!" he shouted over his shoulder, interrupting how Jack tried to talk his mother into not spending all of his money. Caroline on the other hand stopped waving her fan that breezed her precious face.

"There be something in the water. A dinghy," he pointed towards the longboat. Everybody aboard hurried to the railing to see.

The dinghy bobbed in the water and bumped against the Pearl's side. A female sleeping in it could be seen.

Gibbs gasped by the sight. "Isn't that-."

"Water," Jack interrupted with an order to a crewman. "Give me a bucket of water."

Gibbs knew what was coming, and deeply wondered when Jack would grow out of his childish behaviour. He realized the answer sooner than the questions were thought. _Probably never_.

For a longer moment, Jack examined the peacefully sleeping woman. But then he let the bucket tip and cause the cold water to splash over her.

She gasped and sat up right away.

Jack leaned over the railing to witness Angelica's death glare.

She could not believe she was back there, _again!_

"G'morning, luv. Wished I wouldn't see ye again."

She growled as response but Jack had already pulled back. A few crewmen climbed down to attach the longboat to the ship, whilst others helped her boarding the ship.

Caroline examined the woman carefully with distaste. "And who are you?"

There was something in the tone and the elder woman's eyes that Angelica did not like. It was very unwelcoming. She was obviously in bad mood from the events of getting abducted, being marooned - twice, and how about sitting in a godforsaken dinghy for such a long time? And now this woman seemed to have something against her.

"And what are you doing here?" the woman continued. Caroline had heard her little Jackie's nickname on this woman. Most likely it was one of his skanky women, but she had no want in keeping that wench aboard.

Jack joined them and checked out his wife. That dress was made for her to wear. "What she said." He also wanted to know what Angelica was doing here.

"Oh, you know who I am," Angelica spoke between gritted teeth, ready to slap him across his face. Then Angelica turned to the woman. "Angelica," she said.

That was not the question Jack wanted being answered.

Deciding to play on her nerves, he grinned. "My apologies but I find it hard recognizing ye with your clothes on."

That was it. Just after Angelica had slapped his cheek with every strength she had left, Caroline did the same. She did not care what her son did with others, but for him to loudly confirm it in front of her was just disrespectful. And the fact that he claimed to have done things with that filthy younger woman was just disgusting for her. She wanted that girl off her ship!

Both Angelica and Caroline shot each other a glare, angry for the other one slapping his face.

"What makes you think you have the right to hit my Jackie?!" Caroline demanded enraged.

Angelica's frowned. "Who are you?"

Caroline seemed pissed. "Caroline. But as for you, you may call me by the title Lady Teague."

Angelica turned to Jack that still touched his red cheeks. "Didn't know you were into _older_ women," partly pronouncing the word 'older' with emphasis.

She succeeded offending Caroline who inhaled sharply by how the wench accurately had let the word being said.

"Oh no," Jack shook his head. "This be my Mum, luv."

Again Caroline reacted on how he nicknamed this girl.

"Really?" Angelica questioned. Jack was still her enemy, but she had immediately learnt that she had a worse one that she had to take care of first. "How come? You look nothing like each other," she said, acting as if she was very astonished by the fact. "I mean, you look all handsome," she smirked at Jack that felt a tingly sensation run down his spine. He did not notice the apparent insult to his mother, who snorted. Usually when she bullied women, they would eventually listen to her Queen-like speeches and leave her. But it seemed like it would take a lot more work with this one.

* * *

Dinnertime was perhaps not the most glorious time of day for the three Sparrows. They were gathered around a big table, together with Gibbs. Jack, Caroline and Angelica. Jack had given her an outfit to wear. A pirate outfit with pants, boots, a very loose shirt just because she would have to wear a corset as well. She had known all along and given him a quirked eyebrow. But he had only responded that it was either that or the dirty dress she had worn.

They were eating a chicken soap. Kind of fancy food if one would ask master Gibbs. He enjoyed the meal but felt the tension in the air.

Angelica broke the silence. "We need to sail to Atlantis immediately."

Caroline's eyebrows rose by her statement. She could not believe a common and filthy wench like that young woman dared speaking that way. She definitely hoped Jack would take actions and chop her head off.

"We already do," Jack frowned. "Why the rush?" he wondered but got no answer since his mother decided to interfere.

"This wench has no problems with commanding I see," Caroline said bitterly and held a tight grip around the spoon. It almost looked like she'd bend it. "Where did you find her?" she turned to her son. "Tortuga?"

Angelica felt offended and hurt. "You mean where they found you?" she retorted. She had heard a couple of sailors speak of this Lady Teague, or Caroline.

Caroline shot Angelica a death glare. It was even worse than Angelica's ones.

"Spain," Jack answered with one word, sensing how these two ladies did not get along.

"Ah," Caroline continued and gave Angelica a glance that showed how she looked down on the younger woman. "Thereof the severe accent."

Oh, that woman certainly did get on her nerves. "Well, obviously your son likes it due the fact I am after all Mrs Sparrow," she spoke perhaps a bit more politely than she used to, but she knew she'd get Jack on her side sooner than she'd blink. And she was right. She could see his mouth twitch as he wanted to grin, but soon he realized his mother was also there and at once he was frightened of her reaction.

Gasping, Caroline's eyes widened. "Jack, is this true?!"

Jack tried to grin innocently and as sweetly as possible. "Perhaps," he shrugged sheepishly. Angelica sipped on her wine and rolled her eyes. He was such a sucker.

Then Jack frowned and looked at Angelica. "Although _Mrs_ Sparrow," gaining Angelica's attention. She put her glass on hold and slightly lifted her eyebrows and jaw line to await his words. "I still want and _need _that wedding night."

"Ugh," Caroline looked disgusted. So was Angelica.

Gibbs looked amused. He'd already made a bet with a crewman of how long it would take until a mini Jack would walk around. He'd be certain that it would take one year, tops. And the crewman had guessed at least three. But here it seemed like Gibbs would win soon. He had been around those two before. He knew how little it took for those to end up in bed. Sure, they would fight as the worst enemies afterwards, but at least they'd share a bed one or two times every now and then. He was pleased with his bet.

"I want to speak with m'lady in privacy," Jack announced, seeing how the two women were each other greatest foes.

Angelica and Caroline smirked at each other, both believing they were his first lady.

When Jack stood up and helped his astonished mother out, she looked extremely offended. Gibbs stood up as well and nodded once to Angelica, and she returned the gesture with a genuine nice and closed smile.

He headed towards the door where Caroline was cursing.

"I cannot believe you!"

"Come on, Mrs Teague," Gibbs said and took over for Jack, guiding her out of the quarters.

"We'll be 'round each other for quite some time," he told his mother.

She was angry. "Unfortunately," she spat.

He gave her a look. "Behave."

"Why aren't you telling her that?!" Carline exclaimed, clearly enraged and partly hurt.

"I will," Jack said in a tryout of calming his mother down. He then gave her a look.

Defeated, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I will do my best," she promised and left with Gibbs by her side.

After closing the door, Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. Women gave him headaches. It had always been that way. The one pirate coming up with the rule of banishing them from ships must have been a genius. Too bad he could not exactly follow this law.

When he turned around, Angelica was at the window with her eyes staring out of it. He approached her and stayed closely behind her. There was a silence when she eventually turned around and they looked at the each other from up-close. Her expression was not happy, but it was not rabid either.

He looked as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Beautiful eyes ye have."

She knew he wanted her in bed. "And you have beautiful teeth." Jack looked surprised. Was that a compliment? "Do they come in white too?"

Apparently not.

Obviously she was still mad about him for leaving her.

His forefinger ran down the cleavage line her loose shirt made, causing her lower area to urge for this man. "Well, you look lovely," he said sincerely.

Angelica squinted. "Too bad I cannot say the same words to you."

Jack smiled winningly. "Do as I do - lie."

* * *

**A/N: Some banters. Well, any opinions? Like it/hate it? Any idea you'd like to see in this story? **


	5. Con ansias locas

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter V - Con ansias locas**

Pirates of Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

**_Previous: _**

**_His forefinger ran down the cleavage line her loose shirt made, causing her lower area urge for this man. "Well, you look lovely," he said sincerely. _**

**_Angelica squinted. "Too bad I cannot say the same words to you." _**

**_Jack smiled winningly. "Do as I do - lie."_**

She kept her mouth closed as she gave a throaty chuckle. That Jack always had a retort in stock.

His fingers moved to under her chin. She would have loved to step backwards if he hadn't had her against the windowsill.

He turned around. "Have a seat."

She gave his back a weird look as she watched him head for new bottle of wine, sitting down while he opened the bottle in time to pour it down the glass she now held. Then he let the glasses clink, toasting to something she had no idea about.

She studied the wine with the knowledge she already had drunken a few glasses to manage getting through the dinner with her mother-in-law. Last thing she wanted was to get intoxicated.

"You never drink wine," Angelica narrated and watched him carefully, studying his every feature. "Except when you want to get the rituals of the fountain," her gaze moved down to the glass of wine in her hand. "Or when you want me to cook your food, when you want a massage," she looked up into Jack's eyes. "Or let's say - make me let you have a wedding night."

Jack grinned wryly and leaned backwards comfortably into the backrest. "I miss those times."

"What times?"

"When you used to cook my dinner."

She gave him a look. It was not aggressive. Maybe it could be defined as playful.

She put her glass of wine down onto the table and leaned equally comfortable back into her backrest just like Jack. They looked at each other for a moment before Angelica carefully confessed something.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but... thank you."

When his head tilted in wonder of what, she added. "For saving me."

"'Course I would," he said and gulped down the wine. "De nada," he winked at her, pronouncing it with a clear English accent.

Then her soft expression changed into a disapproving one. "However I will not forget how you left me twice."

"Thrice," Jack said. "And perhaps there will be a frice," he went on, thinking aloud.

"I left you the first time Sparrow," she reminded him.

"Ye keep saying that, _Mrs Sparrow_," he spoke, emphasizing the last two words. It was something with those words. He wanted to say those words. They were hot. And as he looked at her, he really realized for the first time that it was his wife. His hot and attractive wife. God if he would have been standing up she would have been able to see just how much he wanted her. He could feel how little Jack physically pained him by lust. She looked ravishing, marvellous and his manhood throbbed by want.

All he could do was what he did - watch her longingly with such desire. Angelica could not denial it had an effect on her. His eyes had darkened and she knew what he could do to her, with her and her heart did pound faster.

"What?" she eventually questioned his drooling with a playful look.

He cleared his throat as if she snapped him out of the little trance. "Your lips look lonely. Bet they would like to meet mine."

The tension got worse. With Jack's playful and charming attitude, Angelica found it hard not throwing herself over the table to jump his bones. It was after all her husband. He was her husband, her man, and she did want him equally much as she wanted to kill him. It was a moment of silence, a comfortable one but unbearable.

Of all sudden the door opened and Caroline appeared in the doorway with a bothered look.

"Jackie, when I ring the bell nobody comes!" she complained. Then she noticed Angelica's presence.

"It's because this be no hotel," Jack answered matter-of-fact with a bit of disappoint in his voice that she had interrupted, but Caroline did not hear him.

"You are still here," she snorted with clear dislike upon the sight of Angelica, the wench.

"Yes I am, Karrolin," she said.

"My name is _Caroline_, Angela," Caroline answered and then turned her attention to Jack. Although she did not miss Angelica's narrowed eyes, which she witnessed in the corner of her eyes. Angelica hadn't even done that on purpose. She simply couldn't get rid of the Spanish accent. In addition, it did not bother her, certainly it did not bother Jack, or anyone she knew actually. But in these situations she realized it would have been easier to actually pronounce her enemy's name correctly for her not believing Angelica did that on purpose.

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head once as if he would shake the picture in front of him away from his vision. "Women, behave."

* * *

It was when a lad swung his legs over the railing of the massive ship Satisfaction, that hell broke loose. He was quickly guided to the captain that sat at the dining table, angrily mashing apples with his fist.

Upon the sight of the young lad, the captain stopped actions.

"Do ye know where she be?" Henry Morgan required.

The lad shook his head after glancing to the pirates that stood by his sides. "Although, where she be heading, Capt'n."

Henry Morgan rubbed his beardy jaw while keeping his interest to the young man. "Spill."

"Atlantis."

"Atlantis? The island, and empire that disappeared thousands of years ago?"

The lad nodded. "Aye, Capt'n. There be a chest there for Mr Sparrow's interest. And in some way, she is also intrigued in sailing there."

Henry Morgan smiled with closed lips. "Well done, sailor Clint. Ye shall get a better post," he promised and waved for two crewmen to lead him out of his quarters. Then he waved over another mate.

"Tell my first mate very properly to sail to Atlantis. I have a treasure there to regain."

The mate nodded once. "Aye aye, Capt'n."

* * *

Usually it happened at dawn. Sometime when sailors were tired, when many of them had sloopy eyelids. And this time there was no exception.

Both the lookout lad on the Pearl, and the one on the Englishmen's vessel spotted each ship, an enemy they'd prefer not meeting in the middle of the pitch dark night. Only stars and moonlight lit the dark sea.

"Oi! Englishmen!" the lookout lad shouted and swung himself down along a rope that hung down the mast. "ENGLISHMEN!" he yelled again for those that hadn't understood his words.

At once panic burst out and they all ran for weapons, ready to place themselves at their posts. Jack walked down from the helm.

"Marlow!" he shouted to a lad. "Rule the wheel!" he yelled in an order.

"Aye, Capt'n!" the mister accepted and hurried up to the helm.

The Pearl headed towards the British ship and that vessel was turned towards the Pearl, both with men preparing for a grave battle.

By the roars, the sounds and shakes of cannonballs, Angelica got out of the cabin she shared with Jack. Unfortunately, but at least she had had the bed all for herself because of his shift out behind the helm. Now though she was heading down the staircase with a sword in her grip. Unfamiliar men were aboard deck and fought the men she recognized. She helped a few men out before someone broke in between her and the man she fought off. Jack pushed her backwards to shield her as if she was some kind of a fragile flower.

"Ye shouldn't be here," he said while fighting against the man. When fighting him off, he turned to her and nodded upwards the helm. "Hide in the cabin."

She frowned. Absolutely not. She could fight too. Her father had taught her, and so had Jack.

"I am staying here," she said and swung her sword against an enemy's one.

Jack growled but had to disappear into the crowd of fighting men, determined to find the bloody British captain.

Caroline could be seen on the other side of the helm. She was outside her quarters and watched with anxiety how the battle went on the both ships' decks. A strong crewman from the Pearl had been demanded to attend her side in case she needed help, so he remained by her side with a pistol ready.

It was with horror she witnessed how Jack came face to face with the British captain. A finer coat was around his broad shoulders and made him look noble. He wore a wig below his precious hat and held a pistol in his hands. A pistol that was aimed at Jack.

"We meet again, Sparrow," he said with a smirk.

Jack smirked back, even if he secretely believed he might be defeated. The gun was pointing directly at him. He was doomed. That coward of captain hadn't used a sword like noble one should have. "It appears so. And ye'll regret it like last time. And the time before that."

The captain chuckled.

If it hadn't been for Angelica, Jack would probably have gotten shot in the middle of the chest. She had pulled him aside just as the Englishman fired the gun. Caroline did not realize how, but in some way she had managed hurrying down the staircase and end up at Jack's side. He was bleeding heavily from his upper body's side but pretended like he did not have a wound at all.

"I be fine!" he tried to shake the ladies off him.

"No, you've been shot!" Angelica panicked.

"Oh, Jackie! My Jackie!" Caroline panicked as well, but helped Angelica in bringing Jack to the stair. Some crewmen hurried by their side to help him upstairs into his quarters and some others helped fighting off men that tried to kill Jack for good.

"I am fine. Let me go back!" he persuaded and tried to sit up in bed, which only caused Angelica and Caroline to shove him back into the mattress.

The pirate aboard with interest in medicine, also called 'doctor of the Pearl' quickly appeared. He leaned over Jack and tore apart his shirt. With a cloth, he did a knot around his upper body to stop the bleeding.

Another crewman tried to calm down the panicking Caroline. The roars outside nor Caroline's panicking rambling did no good. It did not add to Jack's recovering.

"The captain needs rest and silence," the doctor spoke and caused all of the babbling crewmen to shut. "It is of importance he is left to heal and if he shall recover - you need to leave."

Jack agreed with a groan and sat up. "Win this fight," he gave a last command before grunting and collapsing back into the mattress.

Everybody said in a low and convincing tone 'Aye, aye, Capt'n,' and left. Everybody except for the doctor, Caroline and Angelica. They were all sitting around him on the edge of the bed.

He grunted and frowned with closed eyes. It did hurt, but he preferred not pretending anything pained him. He hated appearing weak. Especially in front of Angelica.

"My little Jackie!" Caroline cried. Angelica gulped and broke her worried gaze over Jack to look at Caroline. She reached out a hand and put it on hers, but it was short-lived.

Seeing how the breakdown got worse, the doctor walked over to Caroline's side and tried to talk to her. Angelica however, felt how Jack took her hand. She looked quite surprised at him, but hid it rather well. He was smirking at her, as if he had won a game. He actually even grinned. And she knew why. He saw this as some kind of victory, seeing her all so bothered and caring for him. She rolled her eyes and looked down to him.

She explained the reason why. "You _are_ my husband." Which he in fact was, after all.

He grinned wryly and groaned shortly after. "And you _are_ my wife."

She tried to suppress the little smile that wanted to appear.

* * *

The battle had been won by the Pearl. The Englishmen had retreated with their now empty ship to the imperial colonies around. The Pearl was once again stocked with exotic groceries and fine pastries. They had sailed for merely two days until this secret slipped out.

Both Caroline and Angelica spent time in the cabin. Caroline usually only gave Jack her motherly love and cooked food for her little angel. She despised Angelica and it became clearer for every moment that they shared.

Due the fact Captain Sparrow was hurt and had no other choice but to occupy the king sized bed, Angelica was also left out of choice to not share bed with him. She refused sleeping down below deck with the crew, Gibbs did not give up his quarters and nor did Caroline. Not that Caroline wanted Angelica in there, but she figured the more time they'd spend together, the more they would drift apart. Hopefully.

Compared to how lovingly Caroline treated Jack, Angelica was indeed caring, but not exactly loving. For example, how she at night practically crashed down onto the mattress and caused Jack's sore body to bounce. Or how she in the middle of night kicked him in her sleep and that lead him to frequently curse her name out loud. Or about how she took the commanding in her own hands and ruled the Pearl, titling herself as Captainess. Perhaps Caroline's plan was working after all.

It was evening and dark outside. Angelica entered the cabin. There was no surprise that Caroline sat on the edge of the bed and fed Jack soup. A candlelight was burning on the nightstand to light the room.

"Open your mouth," she said and forced the spoon into his mouth. Jack frowned and accepted the gesture but kept his eyes on Angelica's movements.

Caroline looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" she inquired to know. Angelica sat on the other side of the bed and poked her pillows.

"Retreating for the day," she said and kicked her shoes off. "I need to sleep." She so wanted to blow the candlelight out but restrained herself for doing so. Even though the tiredness was heavy on her eyelids, she had absolute no intention on awaking the monster in the two Sparrows. She was lying in bed tucked in the cover with her back facing Jack and his mother.

"Jack hasn't finished his supper yet." It sounded as if Jack was some little toddler.

"I will probably sleep long in the morning tomorrow," Angelica looked up and turned her head to look at Caroline as she said the following words. "You won't have to come here. I'll help him with breakfast," she announced and turned back to close her eyes for the awaited sleep.

Caroline felt offended of how that wench dared giving her such an order. It was her son!

"I am the mother!" Caroline spoke in a firm voice.

Angelica took a deep breath. "So am I."

Caroline snorted. "You are insane, Angela." Had Angelica gone nuts? She was _not_ the mother of Jack. Jack was _her_ son!

Jack took the spoon himself after rolling his eyes. Those two would never shut it. And he was hungry. He decided to feed himself instead.

"... of his daughter," Angelica finished, still with closed eyes as she tried to fall asleep in the middle of the banter.

* * *

**A/N: I am going on a ski vacation for a week and therefore there will probably be a while until next time I update when I am back home in England. If you have an opinion of any of these chapters, particularly this one, I'd be happy to hear it. Until next time! **


	6. Imaginando

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! It is much appreciated. When Angelica speaks Spanish, if you want to know what she is saying, hehe, you have to translate it yourself. But it is not too hard, and it will be worth it ;) **

* * *

**Chapter VI - Imaginando **

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

_"I am the mother!" Caroline spoke in a firm voice. _

_Angelica took a deep breath. "So am I." _

_Caroline snorted. "You are insane, Angela." _

_Jack took the spoon himself after rolling his eyes. Those two would never shut it. And he was hungry. He decided to feed himself instead. _

_"... of his daughter," Angelica finished, still with closed eyes as she tried to fall asleep in the middle of the banter. _

* * *

Jack spit the hot soup out and the spoon flew to the floor. Caroline gasped.

"WHAT?!" the two Sparrows exclaimed.

"You... You cannot... No... That is not possible... She is lying... No, that cannot happen!" Caroline rambled terrified.

Jack's mouth was agape. It must have taken him several moments until he finally put his hand on Angelica's body to turn her around. He made a face by the physical pain, especially since she fought slightly against him. Somehow, his stronger muscles managed pulling her around to face him.

She said nothing but her eyes did.

It was silent for a long moment until Caroline broke it.

"Well?!" she burst out.

Jack and Angelica kept staring into each other's eyes. "Mummy, could ye please leave? I'll see ye tomorrow."

"But Jack. I want to make sure this is all just a lie."

"G'nite, Mum," he said with no room for her to intervene again. She snorted and left, clearly upset. Although neither Jack nor Angelica took a note of it.

Angelica swallowed and broke eye contact. "We can talk tomorrow."

She was on her way to turn back around with her back against him, when he grabbed a hold of her to keep her in place, back down in the soft mattress. She felt how he shifted until he had crawled on top of her. His hands were on each side of her but it did not exactly lift his body. He groaned throatily and closed his eyes by the pain.

She would lie if she said anything but what an effect this had on her, particularly lower area.

His body was fully pressed against hers, causing her to feel his heat and breaths. His knees were dipping at the sides of her thighs where they brushed against her in this straddling position. To top it, she could feel his rock hard manhood being pressed right where it should be in a similar situation of them without any clothes on.

"You are hurt," she stated and cupped his face. "Go back before it gets worse."

But he kept looking down at her. "Ye said the truth?"

After a while, she replied. "I did."

He looked at her with wonder. "But ye be not pregnant, aye?"

She had to roll her eyes. "Jack, you left me a real long time ago. A pregnant woman is only with child for nine months."

"Well, I know that."

"Then why are you asking? You can even see that I am not with child," she clarified. When Jack checked her out, she smacked his cheek playfully, which caused him to wince.

"Ye sure look fuller," he said with a quite drooling look. "Yer breasts are outstanding..." She felt a hotness stream down her core by hearing him say that. Especially when the only thing she wanted right then, was for him to touch her. Her breath must have hitched, because he was smirking a bit.

She had to bite her bottom lip to not moan by what his crotch did to her.

"Then ye supposedly have... the daughter somewhere else, aye?"

"Yes...," she wanted to close her eyes by satisfaction.

"Cook me dinner tonight."

Hadn't he just eaten supper?

"I am too tired, mueve tu cosa ahora o voy a hacerte amor toda la noche," she warned him. Probably not the best way of choice, speaking in Spanish and showing anger. The turn on for Jack was physically felt for Angelica and this time she actually groaned loudly and had to close her eyes. It was unbearable. In addition, Jack had seen what he did to her, and purposely pressed his crotch against her even more.

"I am not joking Jack, en tu condición it will be your death," she gasped.

Oh, how he loved making her fail in speaking English. When she was so turned on she couldn't even make up a complete English sentence. When he made her go absolutely nuts and no longer being able to utter anything but in her native tongue. So hot.

She harshly pushed him off of her so that he rolled back over to his side. She was breathing soundly as if she needed to catch her breath after running miles.

He smiled knowingly at her.

"Make me dinner tomorrow," he eventually said.

She shot him a glare. "Mhm."

"And then we'll talk."

When she did not reply, he continued. "We have to, luv."

She looked at him. "Go to sleep now and we'll talk tomorrow."

He grinned. "G'nite, luv, then."

She wrapped the cover tightly around her body, leaving Jack with no part of the cover at all. And by the fact that she had it wrapped around herself, she both built up an impossible wall for him to enter and no piece of fabric for him to use as cover.

But to be honest, he would not sleep for hours. He would stay awake almost all night by the thoughts of what she had announced. Did he have a daughter? Where was she? Why wasn't she with Angelica?

* * *

Jack had been out on deck all day, commanding the pirates and steering the wheel. In some convincing way, he had managed getting out of bed, much to Angelica and Caroline's dismay. Although, he seemed to have recovered a bit at least. He did not wince all the time.

Standing behind the wheel and gazing into the horizon made his thoughts drift off to what his wife had told him yesterday. Angelica, in other words. It bothered him for having such a title of being married, but on the other hand it could bring him some better things too. Whenever Angelica had walked outside, he had discreetly checked her out and wondered how his daughter was like. Truth be told, he did not understand a thing. A single thing. A few weeks ago he was single, a womanizer and lived his life as he always had. And what now? Of all sudden he was married and had a child?! He'd never understand life. More importantly what destiny was doing to him. Apparently he was some fun poor little pirate to play with.

At some other points, his mother was also outside. Mostly to check on him and ask if he had found out anything more about the news. Ah, destiny wanted to make his life even more complicated. His mother plus his wife, plus his daughter was a combination equalling complication. He couldn't believe how free he had been a week ago...

"I am a grandmother," Caroline had muttered. Sighing dramatically, she rested her cheek in her palm as her elbow was on the railing that stopped one from falling down onto deck from the helm. "If you _are_ the father that is to say," she then would add.

Jack had responded. "Nah, Angelica wouldn't lie about that." But he could not denial the jealousy that streamed inside of him of the thought of his wife with another man.

The afternoon had passed as well. He had decided to take that shift too and not let Gibbs steer the wheel due the fact he needed to do it himself. To clear his thoughts, particularly about the youngest Sparrow he did not know about.

However on the inside of the walls the Pearl had, Angelica strolled around. She felt like some kind of a housewife like all other married women were. That day she had been cleaning her and Jack's bedroom, changed sheets and pillowcases, dusted the desk and folded all of her husband's clothes that he had tossed a little everywhere. His socks were in the washing room, where she in fact had washed both his and her own clothes. After that, she had went into the kitchen to make dinner, by the help of having the real chef as assistant. He found it nice for at least someone onboard sharing his greatest interest - cooking.

When the Captain decided to retire for the day, he faced the sight of a set table. A dark navy blue cloth covered the usual cracked table, and now it was set with finer porcelain. A few candles were lit. He wished it would have been set only for two and not for four, seeing that his mother and master Gibbs would soon join them.

There was also this smell... the smell of tamales. Ah, tamales. Jack's favorite food.

Angelica was slightly leaning over the table to light a forth candle, oblivious to Jack's presence. At least that was what he thought.

"Come in," she invited him to his own cabin.

Jack approached the other side of the table as she sat down in her chair. He opened a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses. Preferably he'd have chosen rum, all times, but he could not get intoxicated now. Wine had less alcohol.

"So... how's yer day been?" he asked and threw a quick look at her.

She was folding her napkin and kept her attention on it. "I've been feeling like a housewife. Cooking and cleaning for you." She looked up to meet Jack's gaze. He handed her one of the glasses before sitting down.

He let out a small and playful smile. "Then you _are_ living your dream."

"Huh?"

"You've always said you wanted to become a housewife, like the others."

Angelica's eyes peered slightly. "I said: a married woman with children, on land in a working civilization that does not cooperate with pirates," she corrected. She remembered well how she had described her dream for him.

He made a face. "Too bad you are my wife then."

Angelica's eyebrow quirked. "Indeed," she agreed.

"You will have to divorce me, 'cause I be never having such lovely garden parties in the backyard."

Angelica agreed. "I know that."

Jack frowned but Angelica continued.

"I plan on taking her with me and we'll live in a real house somewhere."

"You plan on making our daughter a child of divorce?" Jack inquired. Clearly he was not seeing himself in that little picture she was painting.

Angelica did not know if she wanted to roll her eyes, smack Jack's head or splash the wine into his face. "Apparently I have to," she retorted.

Jack cleared his throat. "How is she anyhow?"

When Angelica struggled with the words, where to start, Jack added. "Tell me her name."

Angelica swallowed and took a deep breath. The air in the room had suddenly changed from tension to a calmness.

"Victoria. Although she called herself for Vicky and so does everyone else but me."

Jack nodded as he spoke the name. It sounded strange to pronounce. It was a name he didn't usually say and now it was the name that stood him closest to the heart. It was a beautiful name, thank goodness Angelica hadn't chosen an odd one.

"Victoria Sparrow. _Vicky_ Sparrow," he said to himself as if he tried saying her name.

When Angelica was the one clearing her throat, Jack snapped back from his trance and gave her a look. Obviously something was not quite right there.

"It is in fact Victoria Teach," she corrected.

Like a storm, Jack's eyes had darkened and he looked utterly upset. "Ye say you did not name her after me?!"

Not bothered at all, Angelica gave him a smirk. "Exactly."

"How... Why not?! I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Me daughter has the name from Blackbeard," Jack eyes were peering as his pointing finger pointed towards Angelica in an intimidating way.

Angelica shrugged, not taking the situation as seriously as Jack did. He was highly offended. Every child had their surname after their father. This was so typical Angelica. She had done it this way just to piss him off. He knew it.

"I suppose because we are married now, maybe her name could be changed," Angelica offered still while pretending she did not realize the reason why Jack was so upset. He seemed to relax for a minute before she added. "That is if I do not manage getting this marriage annulled of course. And that I will do if I do not have a husband around in my new future house."

Jack's face dropped. "You are blackmailing me," he said.

Angelica tried to fight back the smile that did not get missed by Jack.

"No," she spoke. "I am just informing."

"Ye bloody distrusting infernal-."

"Jackie," Angelica cut his cursing off with a sing-song voice, mimicking his mother. "Don't say that to your two-year old's mother."

He shut his mouth and gave her a glare. He still could not believe his own and only daughter didn't carry the same surname as he did. And to make her change name, he would be forced to give up the piracy to instead work like common people. What a nightmare. Why Angelica? WHY?!

"She is two?" he asked with bitterness.

Angelica let out a muffled chuckle upon seeing his mood. "Hm."

"Where is she?"

"Not here."

"Obviously."

After a silent moment, Angelica decided to spill. "She's with Philip and Syrena," she began unsure if to say the rest or not. "In Atlantis," she finished.

"The missionary?" Jack inquired. "And the mermaid? What a combination ye've created."

Angelica gave him a look but decided to not comment that now.

"What does she look like?"

"She has your eyes, long and dark brown hair, about this tall," Angelica said and put her hand in the air to demonstrate how tall the little baby-girl was. Jack watched her with full interest.

"But that was before I had to leave her," she said. "She loves painting and birds."

It was a comfortable silence that took place for a while.

"How could you say you did not remember?"

Jack grinned wryly. "I am always drunk, luv."

Angelica gave him a look. "I am pretty sure you remember how you of all sudden woke up in the dinghy the zombie rowed to the Revenge, and how you accidentally rolled on top of me behind him so he couldn't see what we were doing."

Jack grinned with a closed smile. Truth be told, he just might remember those moments vaguely and that was unfortunate.

"Or how you were so turned on after you danced tango with me on deck that you had to have your way with me in my cabin right away."

Telling by how Jack grinned, it was clear he knew.

"So ye were really growing...," he gestured a very curvy woman shape with his hands. "Fat when I left ye?"

Angelica scowled slightly at that type of word, but neglected commenting it. "When a ship picked me up and left me somewhere on the coast of New England. I gave birth to Victoria and took great care of her until one day when the whole neighbourhood was attacked. Everybody was taken as slaves."

Jack seemed bothered and uncomfortable. "Ye don't say."

"In the slave line at the harbour, this big man, Don Ricardo de la Vega walked off a ship and randomly spotted me. Seeing that none of his previous wives hadn't gotten pregnant, he chose to buy me. He saw me with Victoria... He had to get a legitimate son. He let me have a few months to find a new home to Victoria or he'd have her killed."

Jack knew the world looked like that. But it was still hard to have the knowledge of that Angelica had lived through it.

"I wonder though about something...," Jack began musingly. "Now I know how you escaped that time. But how did ye escape Sola Fide Beach the last time I left you there, a mere week ago?"

Truly, Angelica was unsure if she should tell him, but after much debating in her head, she figured she could. All about Henry Morgan and everything.

"Well, I-."

The door opened and Caroline and Gibbs stood in the doorway. They entered the cabin.

"Good afternoon," Caroline greeted nicely.

"Good afternoon," Angelica answered.

"It was," Caroline muttered but it wasn't heard by anyone but Angelica.

Caroline hugged Jack's shoulder and kissed his head before sitting down beside him.

"Mummy," Jack greeted her and then made a nod to Gibbs. "Gibbs."

The chubbier man was holding something.

"Little Joshie, why aren't you sitting down?" Caroline asked.

Gibbs turned around the painting he was holding. It was a painting with two very familiar girls on it. Scarlett and Giselle.

"I found this one below deck, dusty and old. What'd ye think Jack? I be planning on hanging it above my bed."

Jack grinned. "Ah, good old times."

Angelica rolled her eyes. She did not want to know.

Caroline had other ideas. Gibbs walked back to the door to leave it there and pick it up after dinner.

"Do you know these women?" Caroline wondered.

"Yes," Jack answered.

Caroline glanced not so discreetly to Angelica. "Are they _also_ whores?"

Jack did not snap up the apparent insult, but Angelica sure did. Her movement of bringing the glass towards her mouth paused as she heard the words slip from Caroline. She gave an eye roll before gulping the whole glass of wine down her throat. She would need all of that.

"Depends on the definition," Jack replied. Gibbs sat down at the table.

"I've figured something out," Gibbs said, clearly only indicating to Jack.

"Ah, what would that be?" Jack asked with interest and let the two of them develop into a conversation.

Caroline however had been examining her daughter-in-law.

"So...," she cleared her throat. "How are you doing today?"

That must have been the first non-hatred question Angelica had heard from that woman. She smiled slightly. It had been quite an overwhelming day, cleaning and cooking.

"Not good," she confessed truthfully.

"I didn't ask about your looks," Caroline retorted and sipped on her rum. Angelica's happy face immediately fell into a red face by anger, but Caroline could not stop smirking.

That she had the nerve of saying so!

"According to our calculations... we shall be there by this time, in two days," Jack announced to Gibbs.

"I am so good, _excellent_ in another word," Jack spoke of himself. "I be such a man, aye?"

It was Gibbs time to agree, but instead Angelica intervened.

"No, Jack. You will never be the man your mother is."

Caroline coughed on her wine as her eyes widened.

Angelica stood up and walked a bit away to pick up a tray. She returned with her tamales and it did not get missed by her when Caroline checked them out with distaste.

She stood up. Never in a million years that she'd eat that kind of food.

"What now?" Jack sighed. Those women would be his death.

"I would rather eat with the crew than with this wench," Caroline said.

Angelica gave her a glare.

"Are you going already?" she asked and watched how Caroline gathered her kohl pencil and other make-up.

"Yes," Caroline snorted.

"What a shame. I was _just_ going to poison your food," Angelica said sadly and tilted her head.

Jack had to roll his eyes at their endless squabble. "I would have love to eaten _that_ one," he sighed.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. Jack shook his head at the situation and gulped down a glass of rum now. So did Gibbs.

Caroline still wore that death glare she was giving Angelica, which in turn, reflected it towards her mother-in-law.

Without a word, Caroline stormed out of the room and slammed the door close.

Astonishingly for Jack, he soon faced Angelica's rage.

"You have no problems with killing my father, but oh my, not raising a finger to your witch of a mother!"

Jack swallowed the rum he had in his mouth and looked like a lost puppy at Angelica. "Actually - that cannot be an insult to her. Ye see, she _is_ a witch."

Angelica did the exact same thing as Caroline previously had done. Firstly though, she took a tamale and pressed it into Jack's face before storming out of the room and slamming the door close.

"Women...," Jack and Gibbs muttered in unison.

Jack removed the content of the tamale from his face. He licked it and shrugged. "Tastes good."

Gibbs took another tamale.

"Let's enjoy this meal anyhow, shall we?"

"Aye!"

* * *

It was first the next morning when Jack was awoken by someone knocking on the door to a closet, that he faced the true nightmare.

When he had opened the door and was about to bark at the annoying pirate for waking his captain up so early; the pirate had already spoken three words that always had received Jack's fullest attention.

"It is Angelica."

"What 'bout her?"

"We can't find her."

Jack frowned. So what? "Perhaps she is cleaning?" Jack suggested. All thing he wanted to do was to return to his comfortable hammock he had found. A certain someone had locked him out of his own cabin.

"No, Captain. Some pirates claim there were weird sounds last night. The pirates who had the shift that time to guard the ship are gone," the pirate went on, now causing Jack to feel uncomfortable. "And we found this in your and Mrs Sparrow's cabin, which is by the way upside down and destroyed."

The pirate handed a necklace that had been divided. What his eyes focused on was the little motive it had. A golden mermaid with the fins missing. He knew exactly to whom it belonged to.

"Henry Morgan," he muttered and clenched his fist around it, causing his fingertips to misshape the mermaid.

* * *

**A/N: I am back! Any thoughts? :) **


End file.
